1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for writing information concerning a rhythm pattern unit in a storage for generation of a rhythm by way of a repetition of the rhythm pattern unit by an electronic musical instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for writing information concerning a desired kind of rhythm pattern unit, with reference to an indication of a basic rhythm pattern provided based on preloaded information, for generation of a desired kind of rhythm by way of a repetition of the rhythm pattern unit by an electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic accompaniment generation of a rhythm for adaptation to a music being performed responsive to rhythm pattern information selected from several kinds of rhythm pattern information stored in a storage has been proposed, such as in an electronic musical instrument, for the purpose of allowing for simultaneous performance of a music by a performer with the generated rhythm. To that end, a read only memory has been used as such storage only for the purpose of reading rhythm pattern information therefrom.
However, in order to generate a sound of a desired kind of rhythm pattern selectively responsive to rhythm pattern information of the desired kind among various kinds of rhythm patterns preloaded in such memory, it is necessary to provide different memories in order to store information concerning various kinds of rhythm patterns in such memories, which increases the cost of the memories and thus the cost of an automatic rhythm generating apparatus.
On the other hand, there has been a desire by music performers that such a unique rhythm pattern that has not been stored in advance in such memory can be stored as desired by themselves in such memory based on their own composition or arrangement so that any of their favorite rhythm patterns can be generated apart from generation of rhythm patterns responsive to preloaded information concerning various rhythm patterns. The present invention achieves that purpose.